In databases and other systems, information that is not needed in the near future may be archived to allow an application to run more efficiently without processing of unnecessary data. The archived data may be considered inactive data, which stands for data that is useful but not immediately useful, or known not to be needed for some time. If the data is supported by structural information, the archiving may be performed in an organized manner to facilitate retrieval and other operations on the data. For unstructured data, although a file containing the data may be archived, the contents of the file may not be readily realized or manipulated.